14 - Nazgul
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Sauron will find his Nine to rule men
1. Chapter 1

2038

The two travelers overlooked the vast plains of the eastern Middle Earth. It was evening and everything was dark, except for a spot in the distance, a thousand touches lit up the air.

"What is it?" Murazor said.

"The eastern tribes celebrate their victorious king;" Sauron answered.

Sauron continued; "The east has been in desolation since the last mighty king disappeared. Many has fought for power through the years. However, they were all too weak to maintain the power once they had it. Now for the first time in a thousand and five hundred years, one King have united the east."

"So he is stronger that the first King of the East? Murazor asked.

"Of course he is not;" Sauron said and grinned, "that is why we will destroy his rule. He will be better os serving the first king."

Sauron rode into the plains.

"You!" Murazor said; "You were the first King of the East."

He caught up with Sauron.

Khamûl was sitting on a large tribune. In front of the tribune was a long path leading to it. There hundreds of armed men stood on each side. Around were thousands of touches turning the night into what seemed to be daylight.

Spears with heads of defeated enemies were place alongside the path too.

Eastern lords arrived and walked up the path to honour the King. They all had presents, jewels, weapons or even slaves.

Khamûl sat emotionless. Occasionally he nodded as an acceptance of the gifts, and the lord below went and took position with the rest of the spectators. There were thousands in total.

Sauron and Murazor arrived as the others. The left their horses and walked up the path towards the tribune.

The spectators started to become silence as the two approached Khamul.

Murazor said to Sauron; "they recognizes my Numenorean clothes."

"Fear not;" Sauron said and continued.

He greeted Khamûl in the eastern language.

"I bring greetings and present to the King of the East. He is truly a great King; second only to the King of the Seapeople;" Sauron said.

The spectators saw this as an insult. They drew their weapons and waited for the reaction of their king.

"What did you say?" Murazor asked and Sauron repeated in Adunaic for him. Murazor was surprised a grab the handle of his sword.

Several soldiers took position in front of the tribune to protect their king.

Khamûl spoke; "One who speaks so boldly, surely have presents that matches his words, else he would had insulted me."

"I have," Sauron said and held his hand forward. One of the Nine were in his palm.

Khamul sat for a few second; then he stood up. He looked at the ring forty feet below. He started to walk down the stairs. As he approached, Murazor noticed how his eyes were more focused and concentrated on the ring in front of him.

Khamûl waived his hand and the soldiers in front of him stepped aside.

"What is this?" He said to Sauron with a low voice.

"This is the gift of eternal life for you to accept or reject;" Sauron explained.

Khamûl slowly reached out for the ring. He took it and put it on his finger.

Murazor could see the same change as he experienced a year ago. He knew that Khamul would accept Saurons offer.

Sauron looked Khamûl in his eyes; "Know that if you accept, you will be subject to me, but superior to all other humans."

Sauron turned around and started to walk. Murazor followed.

Khamûl looked around at his astonished people. He looked at his family, his wives and children and at the tribune one last time. Then he followed the two others.

His people looked at him in disbelief.

Khamûl took a horse and caught up with Sauron and Murazor. He did not speak. The three of them continued their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

2039

Sauron, Murazor and Khamûl was heading south. They passed the highland known as the Yellow Mountains and into the lands beneath. None of them had been here before.

The land had strange trees and animals. Large cats followed them at night, and screams from unseen animals in the trees followed them at daytime.

Neither Murazor nor Khamûl spoke during the travel. They both kept their rings on them, but did not use them.

Sauron told them about Dwar, the dog King.

In the south, they tell this story; "Dwars father Wim was born on Waw the Isle of Dog. His people were put to extinction in wars, but he escaped and his son became an able warrior, and learned many arts that normal people do not know. Dwar returned, revenged his father, defeated his enemies and became known as the "Dog King", for among his followers were evil Wargs which he controlled."

"No one in the south knew the fate of Wim. However, I know; as he passed east of Mordor travelling north. Eventually he found a forest as thick the ones he knew from the south. There he rested and expected to die, but he was saved by a woman of the bear people. Most of her kind had been killed in wars and she lived alone like Win without any relations to her own people. She fell in love with the person whom she had saved. He pretended to return her love, but his mind was possessed revenge not love. When their son Dwar was born, she told him her the secret of her people. The love between her and Wim dwindled as time went. He wanted to return to revenge his people, but she did not want to leave the forest. When Wim tried to leave with their son, she stopped him by force, killing him. Dwar was young but strong and clever and felt his mother had committed a deadly sin. He left her to die in solitude without her knowing his fate. He returned to his homeland. He told his mission to the people he met under his way and then I learned about him. He had become a strong and able warrior.

The three companions continued their journey, staying away from other people, never resting much.

One night as they where sitting around a fire, Sauron told them; "I will leave you now to find Dwars camp. Aware of his many enemies, he moves a lot. His spies are looking for possible enemies, so I will travel alone, but return."

Sauron left them and Murazor and Khamûl were alone together for the first time. Normally there would have been meat roasting over the fire, but none of them felt any hunger.

After a while of silence, Murazor said; "So you left your kingdom for a life like this?"

Khamûl looked back at Murazor; "So it seems, you did!"

Murazor answered; "I would never had become King of the Seapeople. I took what is now yours and brought it here; without me, you would not have had a choice. I am second to him who just left us."

Khamûl stood up; "So am I. I created my kingdom, where you created nothing."

Murazor also stood up; "You will know you place, lieutenant!"

The two looked each other deep in the eyes.

The silence was broken by a noise from the forest. Both of them heard the noise and knew the other did as well. Both drew their weapons.

The eyes from a wolf appeared. It slowly approached the fire. Murazor took a burning knot from the fire to keep the wolf at a distance; so did Khamûl.

The wolf was a giant and it seemed not to fear neither weapons nor knot, it slowly approached the two preparing to attack them.

As it was about to attack, a werewolf appeared from the forest. It flew into the opponent, and its claws penetrated deep into the flesh. The attacking wolf quickly bit the other in the throat, and even though the first wolf put up a giant fight, it had already lost due to the surprise attack. The fight slowly stopped as the first wolf ran out of energy.

The werewolf let go of the dead opponent. Slowly it seemed to change to a more human figure. Murazor and Khamûl slowly approached it. It was Sauron.

"Like the bear people and Dwar, I too know this secret", Sauron said.

Dwar was surround by warriors and wolves, when Sauron and his two companions entered his camp. Sauron had skinned the wolf. He threw the skin in front of Dwar. All the wolves started to growl and showed their teeth and the warriors drew their weapons.

Sauron spoke in adunaic, knowing Dwar had learned it as a child; "You wolf attacked us, and we needed to defend ourselves. I offer this in compensation."

He stretched forward his hand with a ring in it.

Dwar took it and put it on his finger.

"Know Dwar; that if you accept you shall live on where other die, but you will always be subject to me;" Sauron said.

Dwar kneeled and said; "I understand, but know that I only became king by greet and hate, and that the warriors standing around only respected me out of fear. Now as I have shown weakness, they fear me no more. Furthermore, the wolves will look to find another alpha male among them and that they will attack strangers to show their worth."

Murazor and Khamûl became nervous, but Sauron remained calm. He said; "do not fear the wolves have already selected their new leader!"

A simple grin from Sauron was enough for the wolves; they immediately attacked the Dwars warriors, killing them all.


	3. Chapter 3

2040

From the time of Tar-Ancalime, a few Numenoreans had begun to settle down in Middle Earth never to return. At the beginning, they were welcomed wherever they came. They were considered teachers, entrepreneurs and scientists. However, under Tar-Ciryatan, their presence became less welcomed, as they started to become rulers demanding more and given less.

"One of those Numenoreans was Ciryamir;" Sauron said; "He was obsessed with the magic of Middle Earth, and he built a Numenorean realm where people exiled from other kingdoms could come and perform any practice they desired. Ciryamir cut all tie to Numenor, and he lived in his kingdom Ciryatandor, and did not seek to the coast south of Umbar. He died a few years ago, but his son Akhorahil, has proven to be strong and he has kept his enemies out of Ciryatandor, by the use of sorcery, which her learned from his father's friends."

The company rode towards Ciryatandor, but as they approached, they understood that Akhorahil realm had diminished since the days of his father. Everywhere they went they saw dissolution and fear among the people. They asked for direction to the kingdom, but received little help. Sauron cared not; he had the time to find Akhorahil.

Finally, after almost a year they found the home of Akhorahil, it was no longer the magnificent Numenorean home, but scattered huts where other buildings once stood.

They found Akhorahil sitting alone in a dark hut with a small fire.

The four stranger sat down. Akhorahil noticed their presence. He looked up and the visitors saw his damaged eyes that was red on a dark scared face.

"Who are you?" Akhorahil asked.

Sauron said; "I am the one, who once opposed the Seapeople. I wanted to teach all the people of Middle Earth the magic that the Elves and Avari knew, but your King came here and destroyed my noble plans."

Akhorahil said; "I hate the ruler of Numenor! Numenor have destroyed everything me and my father build."

Sauron said; "So the Seapeople destroyed your realm. I am surprised, both that they would dislike your rule and they went this far south to destroy it."

Akhorahil said; "They claimed they were under the command of their King, seeking a Numenorean they suspected had search for refugee here, who had stolen from their former King."

Murazor said; "Me! Tar-Atanamir is seeking for me."

Akhorahil stood up and tried to find his way to Murazor, but he fell over the fire and Khamûl sitting next to him had to prevent he cloth from burning. Akhorahil had to sit again.

Sauron asked; "What did they do to you, Akhorahil?"

Akhorahil said, "They did not approve of my way of living, so they destroyed my household. The last unjust they did to me was to hold melting iron in front of my eyes. This was so I would never again become in love with the jewels of Middle Earth they claimed. Now I see only darkness or light."

Sauron said; "Would you like to see as you once did?"

He took Akhorahil hand and put a ring in it.

"What is it?" Akhorahil asked; "A ring with no stone? Why would I be interested in such creation? I have many ring with stones, but now they serve me no purpose."

"Try it!" Sauron said and Akhorahil put it on his finger.

He could now see the four persons in this hut. "He was in shock of this miracle. He started to look around!"

"You!" he said and pointed to Murazor; "You caused my misery."

Sauron said; "he did not, the ruler of Numenor did. You will learn that and much more if you will follow my command and live on and see clearly again."

Akhorahil stood up again.

"One moment;" he said and opened the folding bench he had been sitting on. He took something and turned around.

His eyes were not dark red and scary. He said; "I still see!"

"The follow us"; Sauron said and Akhorahil did that, and Sauron had found his fourth human king to follow him.

Atanamirs warriors returned to Armenelos. They reported to the king in the Throne Room.

"We have not found him! We have found people speaking our language and who seemed to be of Numenorean origin, but they have acted as our enemies and we have had to defeat them."

Atanamir said; "Good! Make it known that only the kings men represent Numenor, and these are superior to any men of Middle Earth. They will obey and held finding, him who we are looking for or perish."


	4. Chapter 4

2041

Early in the year, Sauron and his four companions headed south. They came to the southwestern most part of Middle Earth. There only few people lived. There was rarely a river or lake, but the followers of Sauron felt no thirst anyway.

Sauron said; "We will have to be careful now. Here no one has ever heard about the Seapeople. Hence they do not fear them. We seek Ji Indur, the king Mumakan. Unlike, you Khamûl, he was born into wealth and inherited power."

Khamûl said; "I see no achievement in this."

"Ji Indur could have become a great king. In time his kingdom could have challenged yours;" Sauron said and continued; "Not because of wealth, but because he tamed this."

Sauron pointed into the dry savannah, there gigantic animals was walking. They were huge like temples.

"These are the Mûmakil or Oliphants in the common language;" Sauron explained; "Ji Indur and his men have learned how to tame these beasts. Now he will teach us this skill and we will use them to defeat the Seapeople."

Sauron and his companions went to the Court of Ji Indur. They were welcomed by the King. He asked them where they came from, and what purpose their journey had. Sauron offered the King a ring. The King took it and put it on his finger and Sauron told him about the consequences of accepting the gift.

Sauron with a low voice spoke in the common tongue; "I see you have doubt, Ji Indur. You still look at your wives and children with love, even though you now hold the instrument of eternal life. You cannot have both. You cannot watch your children grow older than you and die. If you join us, my first command to you will be to kill your own family, so you will have no ties to the future."

Sauron pointed to his followers; "They have none;" he said.

"I will leave you with your present. We will be at the cape for a month. I expect you to do as I ordered and return your present;" Sauron said. The company left Ji Indur at his court, no one else around had heard the word. They saw only the sad and silence face of the King.

Sauron and his companions rode to the cape of Middle Earth. They look out upon the open sea.

"Beyond the sea to the south was a great land. The Valar called it the dark land. Here the allied of my master once ruled. As he ruled the north, she ruled the south. However, the Valar destroyed their rule and threw them outside the pillars of the sun. If the Dark Land still exist her offspring could still be living there."

"What will happen now?" Murazor asked.

"The fate of Ji Indur is sealed. He will know that within a very short time;" Sauron answered.

"Look!" Dwar said and pointed to the sea. A ship was visible in the horizon.

"A Numenorean ship;" Murazor said; "I never believed they would sail this far south. I wonder what they expect to find so far from home."

Sauron looked at him; "You!" He said.

The five looked at the ship in the distance. Then Ji Indur came to them.

"I have done what you asked master;" he said and bowed."

Sauron grinned and said; "I knew you would, Ji Indur. Welcome among us!"

"We will return to Lugburz before the summer is over;" he continued.

"How is that possible?" Dwar asked, "The yellow mountains are wide and these alone take a month to pass."

"On this!" Sauron answered and pointed to a Mûmakil in the distance.

Ji Indur walked towards the Mûmakil and the others followed carefully. As he approached, Ji Indur made a whistling sound. The great animal laid down in front of him.

"We will still need a ladder to mount this creature;" Murazor said.

"-and a small house to rest in while riding it;" Ji Indur said; "I will show you how to create this!"


	5. Chapter 5

2042

"In ancient time the firstborn awoke at the lake Cuivienen. Orome found them and led them westward. However afterwards also Melkor found some. They became orcs, our servants. A third group stayed and hid. Those who stayed behind eventually became known as the Avari to the Elves and the Ustogh to the orcs . When the secondborn awoke the Avari found many of them and the learned them to survive the hard life of Middle Earth. One of the tribes they met became known as the Drughu. Unfortunately, they opposed any new order of Middle Earth, and were driven almost to extinction. Today the three tribes of Middle Men with magic means nothing to the real Middle Men, who today are among the most populous"

"-and then you select among us instead of them;" Dwar said. Knowing his was the only Middle Man in the company.

"Because men are weak, eventually they will fall for their own greed and simple desires. They will never be able to follow a common faith, regardless of message is brought to them."

Sauron skipped his part in this war between the Drughu and the wizard of the south. He continued. "Hoarmurath ancestors learned to carve figures of hard wood. The figures protected them and their families from enemies. I learned this magic with stones, as I learned your magic, Dwar, with regards to wolves, but as you know there are also those who turn to bear.

They came to what they expected to be the kingdom of Hoarmurath, but there were no such signs. Once in a wile they passed what could have been a village, but everything had been burned years ago, and the size of the dwelling was difficult to tell.

As they rode though forest with snow in almost a meters height Sauron ordered them to stop. He pointed to a large tree. At first, his companions saw nothing, but then they saw carvings into the tree. The could not tell if they were meant to look like something they knew already.

Sauron also looked closely at the carvings, but he ordered them to continue.

After a while, Murazor rode to Sauron; "I suspect we are being watched!" He said,

"I know;" Sauron said; "It is the Avari. They fear our presence here. I do not want a struggle with them so we will do nothing except continue our journey."

As they rode, dark shadows followed them. They could not tell if the light in their eyes were of comfort or fear. At night, or when the sun were at its highest they were gone, but in between they were always followed.

One day when the sun were at its highest, they found a person resting in the cold snow wearing animal furs. It was obvious he had been starving.

"Hoarmurath;" Sauron shouted and the person awoke.

Hoarmurath stood up.

"Your realm have certainly diminished since I last hear of you;" Sauron said.

"Yes!" Hoarmurath answered; "I have fought against my own kinsmen and the Avari and I have lost severely. My power has left me, as you now know; my carvings has little effect anymore."

Sauron said; "Would you like to regain your power and defeat those who had betrayed you?

Hoarmurath said; "yes there is nothing more I wish!"

"You will have to be patient with revenge;" Sauron said; "however the rest I offer you now!"

He held forward the sixth ring.

Hoarmurath hesitated; "I have lost much of my power and magic;" he said.

Sauron said to him, "fear not, this magic will be used to defend our realm, in which you will have a high position. Your powers will return and you will become stronger than any Avari."

And Sauron had found his sixth follower.


	6. Chapter 6

2043

They came to fortress of Adunzhil, north of Mordor. His family once ruled the southwestern part of Numenor. However, they left and settled down on the great fields of Middle Earth. They took their knowledge of producing wine with them, and the realm quickly became famous and rich.

However, the fortress lay in ruins when they arrived. Corpses lay spread around, some missing their heads.

Hoarmurath said; "I am not the only one among men to have lost power recently."

As they moves around in the rubble, the found an old maid that had survived.

She said; "They killed all the men, and they cut of the heads of the noblemen and took them. They also killed many of the women, other they let live and left behind with the children. The daughter of Adunzhil put up a fight. She killed several of them, but they overpowered her and took her with them. When they were gone, most of the survivors headed northwest, as there is a small settlement there. But I could not join them, as I am old and my legs are tired."

Sauron grab the woman; "Tell me about the daughter."

The old woman was very afraid of Sauron; "Adunaphel is his firstborn, as strong as her brothers. You can see she is from the Seapeople."

Sauron left her. She cried out to his companions; "Please help me! I have no place to go."

Khamul showed no emotions; "then die;" he said.

"Do you know what direction they have taken?" Murazor asked Sauron.

Sauron answered; "West, towards the great river and the Numenorean tower. To delivers their heads, but they will be disappointed as it is still on your shoulders, Murazor! They will avoid settlements to remain unnoticed. They have a three weeks start, but we move a lot faster riding day and night."

Adunaphel was bound to a tree. She was sitting, sleeping. The tent of the chief was raised around the tree. Adunaphel was awoken by some strange noise and short screams outside. She knew immediately that something was wrong and stood up. Sauron entered the tent. He walked directly to Adunaphel, so his face wee only inches from her. She saw in him a man of great power, but she pulled herself together and looked back.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am he, who have resisted the Seapeople ever since they came here;" Sauron answered.

Adunaphel tried to understand. Outside the noise became louder and it was clear that people were killed.

"Have you come to kill me?" Adunaphel asked.

"No!" Said Sauron; "I am here to set you free."

"I want to kill them all!" Adunaphel said.

Murazor and Akhorahil entered the room. Murazor held up the severed head of the chief.

"Too late;" Sauron said; "But you will see more action, as you as destined to live on, where other die."."

He held forward a ring; "Join us;" he said.

Adunaphel looked at the ring still bound to the tree.

"I cannot;" she said; "The man you just killed committed many crimes among them creating my unborn child. I prefer death to give birth to his bastard child."

Sauron placed the ring on her finger and put his hand on her stomach.

Murazor and Akhorahil looked at each other not knowing what would happen. Suddenly Adunaphel screamed in pain. Sauron went on the other side of the tree and untied the knots she was bound with. On the ground beneath her, was a lot of blood.

Adunaphel did not speak when they left the destroyed camp. They had left no one alive, and the rumor of the two battles only reached the White Tower a year after.


	7. Chapter 7

2045

Saurons and his companions travelled through the central Middle Earth for two years before finding what he looked for.

They were dark skinned people coming from the far corner of Middle Earth, but they never established a realm as they always moved, typically to follow the animals they were hunting. They were skilled horsemen and archers. Similar to the Numenoreans. However, the two people had yet to meet.

Finally, one night, Sauron met a company of these horsemen on the plains of central Middle Earth. The horsemen outnumbered Saurons company three to one. They followed Sauron and his companions for a while, and then surrounded them.

Sauron stopped and greeted the strangers. He held forward a ring.

"We seek the strongest and bravest among you! For this person I have this gift that will bring power and eternal life to him if he accept it. However, you will have to prove yourselves worthy of this gift, so we will wait for you to decide, who this should be."

The strangers all looked surprised. Sauron unmounted his horse.

"We will be waiting for this person this night only;" he said.

His companions settled around him.

As they were starting a fire, they heard screams and fighting in the distance. No one said anything. They all knew what was going on.

In the morning, a single person approached them. He had bruises and scars from a recent fight.

"My name is Uvatha;" he said; "I am the greatest horseman and archer, and I have no one among my own to compete with me now. I will accept your present."

"Show me your skills, Uvatha;" Sauron said.

Uvatha quickly jumped on a horse. He rode a few hundred feet away and then turned around. Then he rode towards the others as fast as his horse was capable of. As he passed them, he fired an arrow against them. The arrow hit the stem of a tree. Uvatha turned again and rode in the other direction. He again fired an arrow. This to hit the stem, close to the other arrow. Uvatha then stopped and returned to Sauron.

Murazor said; "I have seen this before, among the Numenoreans, there are people capable of this!"

Before anybody could react, Uvatha fired a third arrow. It split one of the other arrow in two.

"Have you seen this before;" he said.

Murazor looked at Uvatha; "I have not! I though the Seapeople as you call them were superior in the art of war compared to everyone else. However now I see skilled among you all. Combined we will be invincible.

"And immortal;" Sauron added. He had found his eighth follower.

Uvatha soon became as the others, a non-contesting follower of the dark lord, sitting on his horse in silence behind the others.

The company continued their journey through the Middle Earth.

"Who is selected as the last of us;" Murazor asked him.

"No one I know;" said Sauron; "The people I choose him from has never engaged war on their neighbors. Thus I know little of them, but I met one of them once and he thought me things, which enabled me to create your gifts."

"What became of him?" Murazor asked.

"He betrayed me and stole from me. He tried to escape to the Seapeople, but he was killed in the process. He should have listen to me. Now it is up to his kinsmen if one of them will follow me;" Sauron said.


	8. Chapter 8

2049

Ancalimon came to the Throne Room. His father was alone sitting at the throne.

"You called for me, father;" Ancalimon said.

"The situation in Middle Earth is concerning me. I hear rumors that the twilight people are killing people of Numenoreans descent because they believe them to be Murazor. I want you to travel there and bring order to Middle Earth;" the king said.

Ancalimon answered; "Father, I do not believe this to be possible, as long as we have a reward for his capture."

Tar-Atanamir then said; "then you shall take upon you the task of bringing Murazor to justice. I want you to go there and take charge of the search."

Ancalimon knew his father mind was not to be changed. He bowed and left the Throne Room.

The search for invisible people took longer than Sauron expected. He and his eight followers rode around central Middle Earth four year. As the winter was coming, they finally found what they have been looking for. A small green countryside with many hilltops.

Sauron stopped. He shouted; "I know you are here. I wish to speak to your king!"

His followers were surprised. For them the landscape was like all others, and they did not expect to meet other people there.

Sauron repeated his word, but they seemed to have no effect. Murazor started to smile followed by the others.

Sauron shouted a third time.

"We have no king!" a voice said.

They all looked around and not far from them; a small man stood at a hill.

Sauron approached him.

"Then the person who is the strongest among you;" he said.

"Consider us equal in strength;" the little man answered.

Sauron continued; "then the wisest among you!"

The little man said; "You can speak to me! I am no different than other of my kind."

The followers looked at him. Murazor noticed, he was holding a stone in his hand.

Sauron held a break; "I guess so…"

He held forward the last ring.

"I offer you this, but it is only for you and not to be shared.;" Sauron said. He threw the ring to little man.

The little man was unable to catch it and lost grip of his stone too while trying. He quickly picked up both though.

Murazor smiled when he saw the little man holding on to the stone as a weapon.

"What is it?" the little man asked.

"A gift of eternal life for you. Follow me and you shall never die!"

The little man looked at the ring in his hand. "This is indeed strange;" he said; "I feel its power that I am certain of. Your promise could be true."

"My promise is true;" Sauron said; "keep it for a while and you will no."

The little man stood in silence for a while. Then to the surprise of all, he threw the ring back to Sauron.

"I will have to decline;" he said.

Sauron was as surprised as his followers. He looked back at the little man trying to read his emotion.

The little man held the stone firmly getting ready to throw it.

Murazor drew his sword, but Sauron stopped him.

"It is not a present if it cannot be declined;" he said to Murazor.

When he looked back at the hill, the little man was gone.

"We will leave this place and head east;" Sauron ordered.

"You will not give this offer to another of this people?" Murazor asked.

"No I will not!" Sauron said; "forget about them. They are not and never will be important."

"Who shall have the last ring then?" Murazor asked.

"Only the future will tell. I am in no hurry and will let coincident rule;" Sauron answered.

Sauron and his eight followers travelled eastwards towards the rising sun.


	9. Chapter 9

2050

Sauron and his eight followers headed east towards the Red Mountains. They followed the massive mountain range to the southeast.

"This is the home land of the orcs. They live in the mountains together with the men, but beyond the mountains, there are only orcs. You will be the first humans to see the eastern shores of Middle Earth;" Sauron said.

The followers looked at each other, but none of them spoke.

Sauron pointed ahead; "there is a pass that will lead through the mountains. On this side of the mountains it is a narrow gorge that no human nor orc dare to pass, because a monster is guarding it.

Uvatha who was the last of the eight spoke; "when growing up, we were told never to come here. My home is further to the southeast, beyond the two dwarf fortresses south of the gorge. The rumor was that only the dwarves travelled here, as the monster did not eat them."

Sauron said; "The rumor is true, which you will soon witness yourselves, as we will head that way and travel though the gorge and over the mountains to the sea. However she will not hurt us."

Sauron stopped. He had noticed something. The followers could see he looked around.

"We are not alone;" he said.

They all looked around, but saw nothing. "The monster?" Uvatha asked.

"No!" Sauron said.

"Stay here;" he ordered and dismounted his horse. He walked in between the rock surrounding the part they were following and disappeared from sight.

Not far away, Sauron found a cave. He entered it. It was in complete darkness, but Sauron was able to find his way deeper into it.

"Stop!" a human voice said, but Sauron continued.

"If you come closer you will die," the voice said.

"I think not;" Sauron replied and continued. I the darkness a man lay. He was weak and sick.

"Everyone who come close to me dies;" the man said. "I am sick, and my illness kill. I killed my family, I killed everyone I knew and I killed my people. Just by being close to them. So I went here where no man comes to die. Now I will take you with me."

"What is your name?" Sauron asked.

The stranger answered; "My name is Ren, but why does this matter. I am death anyway."

Sauron said; "It matters Ren, because I am the one to defeat death, and I want to offer this to you too."

Sauron held forward his last ring.

The eight Nazgul waited for their master to return. They did not speak, but were looking for signs of both the monster and their master.

Finally, Sauron came to them. Ren, who now had recovered quickly, followed him.

Ren took the last horse and they all headed towards the gorge.

Again, Sauron ordered them to stop, and left them. He disappeared among the rocks. The Nazgul was in silence until Murazor pointed to the sky; a giant bat was flying up alongside the mountains.

When having found the cave he was looking for Sauron takes his normal figure again looking like a strong, high man. The cave was filled with a scream and Shelob the spider attacked him. However Sauron easily fought of and threw her to the ground.

Shelob too took her human figure.

"I starve!" She cried; "You promised you would come back with orcs and men for me to eat."

"You starve. Thus you have become weak;" Sauron stated; "However I have become stronger! You cannot challenge me! When I become king of Middle Earth, I will bring you food as I promised, but I will not let you become stronger then me."

Shelob crawled into a corner.

"I will pass here with nine of my companions and you will not touch them;" Sauron stated.

"Then bring me food!" Shelob screamed.

"Why do you not come with me?" Sauron asked; "I you do there will be plenty of food for you."

Shelob was afraid; "Because he is still out there; hunting for us. If we grow stronger he will notice us, and if he does not, then his wife when she makes things grow in the spring."

Sauron answered; "Neither Orome nor Vana will notice us. I will be a king of humans, dwarves and elves, but others will maintain my power. Let them play in Middle Earth, the rest of the Valar care not for thi place anymore."

Shelob answered; "When your servants can maintain such a power without you being notice by him we fear I will come to you, but not before."

Sauron said; "Your choice Shelob, but be careful that you do not become as weak so when opportunity come to you to be as powerful as me, you cannot take it, as you will be defeated by the smallest enemy."

Sauron left the cave and returned to his followers as a bat.

He landed among them and quickly turned to himself again. He looked at his Nazgul and smiled; "I see no fear among you! You will truly become king of men!"

They finally came to the eastern shore of Middle Earth and stood in the red sand looking out over the large dark ocean.

Sauron said; "One day he will find his way back here, and we will fight Manwe again."

Sauron looked at the Nazgul; "For now you will learn each other's skills and you will learn the way of the orcs including their language."


	10. Chapter 10

2086

On his one hundred years birthday Ancalimon became a member of the council of Numenor.

Atanamir and many Numenoreans walked with him to the summit of Meneltarma, but his speech was short and did not mention Middle Earth.

Afterwards the council met as usual.

The King said; "My son is a brave man, I have no doubt in him. He has followed his king order and searched for the traitor that shed blood on our bellowed island. I have yet to see members of the council being as active as he is in his effort. He will return to Middle Earth and continue his search, and you are all encouraged to follow him."

Ancalimon was not happy with his father's words, but he said nothing, neither did the council members.

The king looked at his son; "I have confidence that he will find him."

"If he is alive;" Ancalimon now said; "we have searched for him for fifty years without any progress."

"He is alive;" the king stated; "of that I am sure. He is protected by our old enemy Sauron."

Ancalimon then said; "then we might need to fight him as the great Tar-Aldarion once did."

The King said; "If this is needed we will do so. I expect all Numenoreans to support you in whatever way you ask."

After the meeting, the king and his son were alone in the throne room. The king was angry.

"The council of Numenor has changed. Once it consisted of the strongest and wisest from the line of Elros. Now is it lazy men, that has no opinion, and that will not send that sons to support the request of their king! I should replace them!" He said.

Ancalimon said; "You cannot do that father. The council recognizes you as the greatest king of Numenor ever. You ask for them a task, they see no purpose in. Even the member of Andustar who has the blood of Elros inside of him does not support you."

The king said; "What should I do then?"

Ancalimon answered; "Rule Numenor and encourage the members to send their sons to Middle Earth to build our presence there, but not to engage in war."

"-and Murazor?" The king asked; "You know I want him caught."

Ancalimon said; "Leave it to me. When we know where he is; then we will engage in war. And as Numenor what have found wealth in Middle Earth by trading at our harbors, the council will support you. I will leave for the White Tower next year, wish me luck."

Ancalimon left the Throne Room, but stopped on the way. He turned to the king and said: "However, when I feel it is time, I shall return to Numenor to have a family, regardless of whether or not I have found Numenor.

Atanamir accepted his son request and stayed in Armenelos, encouraging his people to get treasures from Middle Earth.

When Ancalimon arrived at the White Tower, his willingness to search for Murazor had cooled of and he preferred to do as other Numenoreans to trade into wealth.

Not far from the White Tower, at the north, a woman sad in silence and looked into the east. Ever since the Nine had returned, she had sensed the change in the nature of Middle Earth and she now feared the future.

Her silence had been noticed in Lorien.

"Whenever darkness hits Middle Earth she stops singing, and her love faints;" Amroth said.

His father Amdir said; "However the light returns."

Amroth said; "I wish there was a place where the light never will give into darkness."

Galadriel said; "there is such a place. However, it is not for all to travel to, but surely, you and Nimrodel would be welcomed.

Amroth said; "Please tell me about this place."

And Galadriel told Amroth about Valinor and the ever green-lawns where Nessa dances.

Far away, the Nazgul had concluded their training.

"Let us return to Lugburz;" Sauron said.

"So we will have to pass the monster again?" Ren asked.

"No!" said Sauron; "we will fly over it."

He pointed to the south. A group of flying beasts approached them. Sauron said; "Behold the eagles of Melkor. They will provide us our transport back. They will be your horses from now on, and enable you to travel fast during the night.


	11. Chapter 11

2136

In Barad-dûr, Sauron had his orcs swear loyalty to the Nazgul.

"Normally an orc would never become subject to a man, but you Nine are my first commanders, and any creature that pledges alliance to Sauron will obey you."

"-and our homelands?" Khamûl asked.

"Not yet!" Sauron said; "Not before the great eastern King Khamûl has become a legend and anyone who had once seen him is dead."

Armenelos was decorated for feast. A feast that started when from the Kings House it was announced that Ancalimon had become father to a boy.

Tar-Atanamir was delighted for the fourth time in a row, the Heir had produced a son as the firstborn.

Ancalimon had returned from Middle Earth five year earlier to be engaged, and he had stayed at home since.

Atanamir started to build a tower to celebrate his grandson. He build it in the eastern Orrostar. It was the third tower build by the kings of Numenor, following the tower of Tar-Meneldur in Forostar and the Tower of Tar-Minastir in Andustar. Both these towers had lost interest from the people of Armenelos, and most ships leaving Numenor headed east these days. Thus, they had no use of the tower at Sorontil.

Atanamir called his son to him in the Throne Room

"Will you stay at home with your family now son?" He asked.

"I will;" Ancalimon said; "However I will not forget the unjust that had been done against us. In due time, when my children has grown, I will return to Middle Earth and expand our presence there!"

"-and search for Murazor;" the King added.

"-and search for Murzor;" Ancalimon repeated.

In Lindon, Galadriel visited Gil-Galad.

"I bring news my lord;" she said. For years, I have felt a change in the power of my ring, but I could not tell what it was. Therefore, I decided to visit our great king. My daughter and I stopped in Rivendell at Elrond. She has fallen in love with this place and wanted to stay where until I returned. I gave me an opportunity to speak with Elrond. He has noticed the same change in his ring."

Gil-Galad looked westward into the Lhun Bay.

"So has Cirdan;" he said.

After a short time, Gil-Galad continued; "I know what it is! The eagles have told me; they have seen their enemy arriving from the east."

Galadriel asked; "What is it then?"

Gil-Galad said; "The Nine Rings of Power have returned to Middle Earth and is now in the hand of our Enemy. Man has failed again. Sauron will start a new war on the west, and he will be much stronger than the last time. I must stand against him. However, even though I commanded the Noldor in the war of Wrath, I fear he is not stronger than me."

Galadriel was sad. "If you of all cannot resist him, nobody can;" she said.

Gil-Galad said; "The Numenoreans can! However, they have changed since the last war. We must put out trust in that there are some among them that will be faithful to the west."

He looked at Galadriel and said; "I might have another quest for you in the near future."


	12. Chapter 12

2171

The tower of Orrostar was finished. It was called the King's Tower. From this time, it served as the point the sailors was looking for when returning to Numenor.

Even though the new tower was higher than the tower of Andustar, which again was higher than the tower at Forostar, the new tower did not reach far into the sky. The Tower at Forostar was placed a mountain overlooking the north and Oromet was placed on a much higher hill than the new tower was on. This hill was less than four hundred feet. However, none of the towers matched the height of the white tower in Middle Earth.

"The White Tower was built to protect Eriador. The foundation of the Tower cannot be breached, and its many storage rooms will hold supplies for years for the defenders. Furthermore, the capable archers of the Seapeople will not allow anyone to come close to the tower."

Sauron lectured Nazgul on the Numenoreans; "The seapoeple believe the size of White Tower itself will prevent the people of Middle Earth to questions their superiority, but they are wrong. You will return to the northeast, the southeast and the south of Middle Earth, and make the people there swear loyalty to the Black Tower."

Sauron looked at his followers and saw a glimpse of hope in several of them. The hope of seeing their homelands again. He quickly stopped this.

"However I forbid you to travel your former realms and not under your old name. You will forget your name, and let them worship you as the Nazgul, King of Men. You will hide your faces when meeting people;" he said.

Sauron continued; "Remember this: Your life is bound to the Rings. You will live on regardless of what happen to you, as long as your rings exists. If your bodies is destroyed, the Rings will preserve your soul, and in time, your old body will come to life around the Ring again. That is what I promised you. Therefore, you shall leave the rings here, while you are on your quests. You will be my eyes, ears and my arms as I will be able to follow you, thought the Rings."

"You will rule men, because you hate them", Sauron said; "those of you who once felt love, now know you have been betrayed. He went to Hoarmurath.

"You wanted the best for the people from the north. However your family allied themselves with the Avari, and they destroyed all your noble plans."

Then he addressed Adunaphel; "You had plans to live as a noble Numenorean woman, but the only time you will close to a man, was when a Middle Man forced himself upon you."

Finally he looked at Ren; "Someone somehow caused your illness. That killed everyone you knew. In time Ren, you will be able to plague others."

The Nazgul did not react, as Sauron emptied them for the last drop of human kindness.

Finally, Murazor said; "Atanamir will not stop looking for me, I believe his son and others will follow his father wish and look for traces of me in your kingdom, as there is a price on my head;" Murazor said.

"The Seapeople are bringing more warriors to Middle Earth. However, we will not engage in war against them yet. After half a century your will return here after having created scores of loyal subjects. Then we should tell Seapeople where you are;" Sauron said;

"I know how to tell Atanamir;" Murazor said.


End file.
